


Got Milked?

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Australian Singer, Blixa Bargeld (Musician), Einstürzende Neubauten, German Singer, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Nixa
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Nick and Blixa are laying on the bed they will be sharing in a seedy hotel. Both have had their drugs of choice as well as an over indulgence of alcohol. Both are naked and holding their cocks, too drunk to fuck. Nick gets the idea of milking Blixa to give him an earth shattering orgasm, without too much effort. Blixa thinks Nick is mad, until he makes it happen!





	Got Milked?

Both Nick as well as Blixa were drunk and using their drugs of choice in the seedy hotel room the tour manager thought fit for them. The others were in similar situations, but probably still had their clothes on. 

It was after midnight, and both were becoming aroused, laying on their back's on the only bed in the room. Blixa began stroking himself, when Nick had a wild idea. He turned his face and looked at his sometimes lover and asked him a simple question.

"Blixa, have you ever been 'milked?'" Nick inquired, as if it was the most normal thing to ask.

"What? You mean like a cow? You say some crazy shit when you are drunk, you know?" He laughed, wondering what Nick actually meant.

"I mean, have you ever had your prostate milked? I have, and that is an earth shattering orgasm that produces twice as much come as a regular orgasm." Nick was talking as if he wanted to do this, so Blixa finally decided to ask.

"You want to do this to me?" Blixa questioned. It sounded amazing, but could Nick really do it?"

"That's exactly what I want to do!" He replied, getting up from the bed. "Go on, put your head on the pillow, and spread your legs."

Blixa was silent, he was curious about this 'milking' and needed to get off anyway. Both men were too drunk to fuck each other.

Nick got back on the bed and grabbed some lotion that he'd packed and began to massage Blixa's thighs. Blixa closed his eyes and exhaled, as Nick began to massage his balls, causing his cock to become even more erect. Blixa stroked himself, as he massaged the man's perineum. As Nick applied pressure, Blixa opened his eyes, his mouth forming an "O." He was not able to let out a sound, however.

Nick got more lotion, and began to rub Blixa's pink swirl, which also got Blixa wound up. He was breathing heavy now, just waiting for Nick to touch him in the right spot!

Inserting a finger, Blixa begged for another, and Nick added it. Going in about an inch and a half, he could feel his lover's prostate. It was then that he pressed it, moved his fingers and pressed it again!

Blixa let out a moan so loud, Nick was sure the entire hotel with it's paper thin walls could hear. Come shot on to the bed as his legs shook. He was sure that he might be dying and going to heaven. If that were true, so be it, so long as this orgasm continued to rock him!

Nick was pleased at his own work, and when he removed his fingers, he began to lap up Blixa's warm fresh come.

When finished, Nick asked, "Think you could do that to me?" His cock was weeping after what he'd just witnessed, and he needed Blixa to satisfy his desire.

"Yes, I do think I can!" was his enthusiastic reply.


End file.
